Three meters above the sky
by SynysterMoxley
Summary: Seth Rollins comes from a rich family,his life is pretty normal until he meets Dean Ambrose or as he likes to be called "Moxley." (This is basically based on the movie Three meters over the sky,but with a lot of changes.)
1. Chapter 1

Dean looked around the court room, some days he realized he didn't want to be anyone around him…today wasn't any different. He looked over at the asshole he'd beaten up, he was standing up, saying something he could care less about. He looked behind him where his family was sitting his brother shot him a dirty look that made Dean turn around again. He sure as hell didn't want to be his family either."The accused will stand. "He broke out of his thoughts when he heard the judge, he figured they were about to give him a sentence now."This court finds Dean Ambrose guilty of assault, and sentences him to 18 months in prison."Dean sighed; this was all taking too long."Reduced to a fine of $6,000 dollars as this is a first offense. Court is adjourned" Dean cursed under his breath, he was sure his Dad could get him out of this, but he was also sure he was getting an earful after this. Maybe he didn't even want be himself today; he just wanted to run away from all this.

They were all walking out of the court,his dad following right behind him."You have to be careful! Another offense and you'll go to prison and I won't be able to bail you of that one!"His dad exclaimed.

Dean shrugged it off he never listened to his father and wasn't about to."Where's mom?"

"She's on a trip a trip, Dean. Are you even listening to me?"His dad asked with a lot of concern in his tone.

"Don't call me Dean."He said sharply. None of his friends called him by his name anymore, even people who didn't know him well. He stormed off; he couldn't stand being around his father anymore he just wanted to get the hell outta of there. He smirked when he saw his motorcycle parked outside, rushing over and jumping on it. He didn't wait a second before riding off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth groaned as tried to look for his shoes, he had to carelessly throwing them off when he got back from school. He eventually found them under his bed and quickly put them on. If he didn't have to use a uniform his whole morning routine wouldn't be such a god damn grabbed his books and shoved them in his bag before running out of his room and down the stairs, Paige had been waiting for him outside to give him a ride in her car.

"Come on, Seth! I don't have all day!"Paige yelled.

Seth ran out the front door, he was sure mornings shouldn't be this exhausting."Let's go. "He smiled and got into the car with her. They rode off; Seth looked out the window throughout the whole ride.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had a big smirk on his face as he rode his motorcycle down the streets. He loved how the wind felt against his face, making his hair get even more messed up then it already was. He stopped when he suddenly saw traffic ahead, he couldn't help but notice someone's hair sticking out the window of one of the cars, he could tell one half was dyed blond while the other probably had its natural color. He was a bit curious now. He moved up until he was next to the passenger window of the car, the guy with the two toned haired almost looked like a dog with the way his head was sticking out of the window…he smiled when he suddenly got any idea."Hey,dogface!"

Seth looked up when he heard someone yell, he didn't know that was directed towards him. He saw a guy on a motorcycle right next to him and gave him a confused look.

"Yeah,you!"Dean said with a toothy grin. The guy was good looking and this was the best way he thought of getting his attention. Seth glared at him, that came out of nowhere he didn't even know the guy. Dean waited for him to say something but that didn't happen."Ugly, "he said stuck his tongue out at him and ruffled the two toned hair.

Seth pulled away and turned over at Paige giving her a look so she would start driving again. She did and Seth smirked as they moved away. He looked back, a bit curious about the weird guy.

Dean returned the smirk, he had to make sure he saw the two toned guy again; there was something about him that kind of stuck with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Seth got home from his long day at school, he flopped onto his bed, looking up at the blank bedroom ceiling. Nothing much happened; it was actually a pretty dull and boring day. The only interesting that happened was meeting that weird guy in the morning, he couldn't get what happened off his mind, it was just plain weird but he was really interested as to why he even talked to him. Seth snapped out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from Paige.

"_Are you coming to the party or not? You promised you would!"_

Seth rolled his eyes, he'd completely forgotten about the party Paige was holding at her house. He didn't really like going to any of his friends parties they were always boring and everyone just stood around talking, they didn't even dance. But what else was he going to do? His parents were going out and he'd be completely alone, he sighed before answering the text.

"_Yeah I'll be there.:)"_

He got up and carelessly threw his pone on the bed before getting up and changing out of his uniform. He really wished something exciting would happen to him but by now that seemed impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean arrived at the abandoned stadium…if it could even be called that since it was where all his friends hung out and had parties .He got off his motorcycle and was immediately pulled into a tight hug from Sami."Hey,Mox!"Sami said with his usual wide grin, it seemed that he never stopped smiling. Dean didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing but it always managed to get him in a good mood.

"So…I was wondering if I could borrow 400 hundred dollars! It's really urgent; I wouldn't be asking if it weren't!"Sami said, "It's for my bike!"

Dean laughed and shook his head."Don't worry about that now. Why don't we go get a few drinks huh?"He said before running over where the beer was.

"But, Dean!"Sami yelled, "It's urgent!"He chased after him.

Corey threw Dean a can of beer. Dean caught it and sat right next to him."So anything interesting happening."Dean asked.

"Nothing, no one's up for a race."He took a sip of his beer."This night has sucked so far."

"Come on, there has to be something we can all do tonight."Dean said, he needed some sort of distraction but his friends looked bored out of there minds. He suddenly noticed Punk running towards them with a big smile. Dean smirked, something interesting was finally gonna happen.

"Guys, There's a private party up town!"Punk sounded almost too excited about it. Sami gave him look."Can we go?"He asked."Sure, I have tickets!"Punk said before running off the rest of the guys including Dean following behind. Dean's night was looking good so far.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth looked around Paige's house; he'd arrived at her house a few minutes ago. He hadn't seen her anywhere by this point he'd be better off talking to Cody. He hated the guy, they'd gone out for a few weeks but Seth couldn't stand him, he was way too superficial and he wasn't going to put up with someone like that. Seth jumped when he was suddenly hugged from behind."Paige!"He yelled before turning around. He smiled widely and kissed her forehead."Where were you? I've been looking for you."

"Awww you really worry about me."She laughed."I was at another party it was really boring so I came back."

"So you were going to leave me here alone? Why'd you ask me to come then?"Seth was a bit angry now.

"Relax! I'm here now and that's what matters."She smiled and grabbed Seth's arm and pulled him away."Come on, let's go get something to drink!"Seth rolled his eyes as he was pulled by his best friend.

Paige was talking to some of her friends."Oh, Summer your brother called and said he was bringing some friends."Summer looked confused."But I don't have any brothers." Seth chuckled; he was standing next to Paige. He tried joining in their conversations a few times but failed miserably. He didn't get a single thing they were all talking about. He eventually gave up and went outside to take drink.

The door bell rang and Paige and Summer went to open it. They both saw a bunch of guys and were extremely confused."So, which one of you is my brother?"She asked looking at all of them.

"Sis!" They all yelled in unison before barging into the house. "Hey!"She shouted at them. Dean walked in with a cigarette in his mouth."Long time no see Sis."He winked at Summer before coming in.

They all pushed everyone out of the way; Corey ran towards where the music was playing and changed it to some punk rock. Sami ran up stairs, Dean smirked he was probably looking for some stuff he could take. He looked outside and noticed Punk took some of the dish soap from the kitchen and dumping it all into the pool to make bubbles, but his attention suddenly turned towards a teenager with some familiar two toned hair talking to another guy. His smile widened, this was perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige saw one of the guys run upstairs and she immediately followed him. She wasn't about to let someone steal anything from her house. Her bedroom door was open so she figured he was in there. Sami was looking through a purse that was on the bed, he hated how girls' purses had so many pockets, he just needed a damn wallet. He looked up when he someone came in."Close the door!"Sami whispered, he was taken aback when the girl who walked in did so. He smiled."What do you want?"

Paige smiled back."My purse."She replied.

"Take it."Sami said and turned his attention back to the purse that was in his hands.

"I can't some idiot got it first."She glared at him.

Sami finally found the wallet and took it out."Here."He said and gave her the purse.

"Didn't your mom tell you not to look through girl's purses asshole?"She grabbed it out of his hands.

"I don't know my mother, but I'd tell yours something."He grinned at her.

Paige was starting to get really annoyed by him."Really?What?"

"You can't get around with just 50 bucks "Sami said before throwing the wallet at her.

"That was my allowance!"Paige exclaimed great her night was going horrible.

"It was."He put the money in his pocket; he didn't waste his time looking in the purse just to give the money back.

"Thanks, now I'll go hungry…"She turned around but he suddenly stooped her. Now what did he want?

"If you want we can get lunch together tomorrow."He smiled.

"Well when I'm paying, I like to choose my company. You fucking half wit!"She yelled before storming out of the room. Sami stood there for a few minutes shocked at the girls' sudden outburst.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you take any alcohol I'll tell mom."Dean said with smirk as he stood behind the two toned guy that was pouring himself a milkshake. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander down towards the young man's ass the skinny jeans weren't helping."Excuse me?"Seth said."Don't you remember? I escorted you to school this morning."

Seth turned around and looked him."Oh,you were they guy shouting stupid nicknames at me like a moron."Seth glared at him. He didn't expect to see him again.

"Nope,I only said one dogface."He mocked with a wide smile. Seth rolled his eyes."You liked it right? It always works with guys like you!"Dean said, "Like me?"Seth's curiosity was peeking. Dean smirked."Uptight, keen to suddenly breaking ou-"

"What do you want?"Cody suddenly interrupted, Seth had argued with Cody earlier when he went outside. He was apologizing but Seth had no plans on forgiving him."A coke, please."Dean replied."I have to drive ya know and I can't be drinking. "He laughed. Cody was wary but still passed him a coke."Do you want one, Seth?"Cody looked him."No, Thanks."Seth said dryly.

Dean raised Seth's head by the chin. "See? When you're nice you're not such a dogface."Seth didn't think twice before throwing the milkshake he had in his hand at him."Booo."Dean yelled. Cody started laughing but soon regretted it when Dean pushed him against the table where all the food was."Punk, take this."Dean ordered once he took off his jacket. Punk nodded and walked away with it.

Seth was checking on Cody, but Dean picked him up and put him over his shoulder."Hey!let go of me!"Seth screamed but Dean didn't listen and carried Seth outside, he didn't even notice the fight that broke out inside because of him."I'm sorry! I'm sorry I threw my drink at you! Now let go of me!"He kept yelling and kicking, trying to get out of Dean grasp."Sorry, the damage is already done!"Dean yelled before jumping in the pool with Seth, sinking them both in. Seth swam up."You're fucking insane!"He shouted."It's freezing!."Seth said as he tried to get out."But it's good for your circulation. It pumps more blood in your brain!"Dean laughed."This is why you offer people milkshakes not throw them."He swam towards him and pulled him back in. Dean quickly got out and looked over at Seth, "You look a lot better when you're wet."He winked."Shut up!"Seth shouted, he couldn't believe what an asshole this guys was."Do want me to get you a towel or something? I don't want you to catch a cold."Dean chuckled."Go to hell!"Seth yelled.

Punk suddenly ran outside."Move, they called the cops!"Punk handed Dean his jacket. He grabbed it and looked at Seth again."Remind me the next time we take a bath to wash your mouth with soap."He winked and ran off with Punk. Seth glared at him from the pool, he hated the guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Cody ran outside and saw Seth getting out of the pool. He took off the coat he was wearing and handed it to him."Here take my coat."Seth took it and put it on. In other circumstances he wouldn't even look at Cody, but he was soaking wet and freezing."Thanks."Seth said as he put the coat on.

"You wanna a ride?"Cody offered, the only reason he even came to the party was because he knew Seth would be there, if not he wouldn't have even bothered coming.

Seth sighed, what other option did he have? "Fine, let's go."

Cody was driving the car through a tunnel, Seth tried his best to not even look or speak to him. His whole night had been a mess it would've been best if he stayed home maybe he could've spent his night with his cousin Jeff, it would've been hell of a lot better than getting soaking wet and ending up in the same damn car as Cody Rhodes. He wondered about the weird guy from earlier, he'd done nothing to him…well he did throw a milkshake at him but other than that he'd only seen the guy once and suddenly he had something against him. It was weird, like everything that's been happening to him. Seth looked over at the rear view mirror and his eyes widened."What the hell."He said, making Cody look back. The same guys from earlier were chasing on they're motorcycles. One of them got close to the window and broke it with a crow bar."What are they doing! This is my dad's car!"Cody yelled. Seth was trying to close his window but stopped when he saw someone familiar get close. Dean looked over at him with a wide smile and gave him a mocking salute. The rest of his friends were busy scratching the car and throwing stuff at it from their bikes."Alright,if you guys want fucking to get fucking aggressive you're getting it!"Cody shouted before suddenly stopping the car making Corey who was driving right being crash and fly over the car.

That made them all stop to go check on him."Are you fucking crazy!?"Corey screamed as he got up. Dean drove up where Corey was standing with the rest of the guys."You ok?"He asked clearly worried about his friend. Corey just nodded, "Keep an eye on him."Dean told Sami before driving off; he wasn't letting that douchbag get away with hurting one of his friends.

Cody parked his car at near highway, he had to look at the damage they'd done. He got out of the car and was horrified at the mess of a car that was in front of him."They're just a few scratches…."He said looking over at the wrecked car. Seth soon got out, he was fuming."Cody, you could've killed us! Why didn't you just drive away?"He yelled, Seth was about done with this whole night."Look, its al-"Cody was suddenly pushed up against the hood of the car."I-I'm Sorry."Cody mustered when he realized it was Dean."For what?"Dean asked and slapped Cody's face."For calling the police earlier or the hit and run?"he slapped him again. Dean stopped for a second and looked over where Seth was watching in horror."You look really sexy, "Dean said before turning his attention back to Cody. Seth tensed up for a minute before giving him an angry look and yelling."Shut up asshole!"He ran over and tried pulling Dean off Cody but realized he wasn't going to accomplish anything, he turned around and stopped a car that was passing by the man that was driving got out and looked at the whole scene."You gotta help!He's gonna kill him!"Seth exaggerated. The man ran over and tried pulling Dean off Cody but Dean hit him with his elbow, making the man run off.

Dean looked over his shoulder."See, you made me hit him!"He yelled in Cody's face."This all your fault and you're going to pa-"Seth tackled Dean to the ground, it was the only option he had left."Leave him alone jerk! I fucking hate you!"Dean just laughed as tried getting him off, he loved how grumpy the two toned teenager was. Seth let him go when he heard Cody get in his car and drive away. Seth got up and looked at the car drive away in disbelief.

"And he's gone."Dean said with a smirk when he got up."Which means I'm saying goodbye."He shrugged and walked over to his bike.

"Wait, how do I get home!?"Seth asked. His house was miles away and there was no way he was walking,not with his clothes all wet.

Dean got on his bike and drove a circle around Seth with a grin."Let me get on the bike."Seth said.

Dean raised a brow. "What?"This was getting interesting.

"I said let me get on the bike."Seth sounded a bit more demanding this time.

"Let's see….You call me and asshole and a jerk."He chuckled."You can't let someone like that take you home? It's for your own good."

Seth was sure he was burning holes into other with the stare his was giving him."Tomorrow you'll regret not being consistent."Dean said. Seth walked away in anger and tried stopping a car that was coming. It stopped and the guy driving looked up at Seth."You wanna ride pretty boy?"The guy asked.

"You want your face smashed?"Dean shouted from the back. He let out a sigh "Get on; I've fought with enough people because of you."Seth didn't think twice before getting on, he didn't notice the wide smile on Dean's face. Dean revved up the bike a few times making Seth grab his waist tightly."Wait, wait I'm paralyzed. You're squeezing me."Seth pulled his arms away and put them on Dean's jacket."Ya know if you grab my jacket I can't drive?"Dean said in his always mocking tone. Seth could feel his whole face flush, he'd never been on motorcycle before, his parents were way to strict about that type of stuff and it made him terrified."Here "Dean said and rose up his jacket. He'd thrown away the wet shirt after the pool incident earlier and was shirtless. Seth wrapped his arms around Deans waist, making him feel completely awkward about the whole situation they were in. Soon enough Dean started driving away. Seth didn't stop squeezing him tightly the whole time.

"So you wanna stay like this all night or do you wanna change position?"Dean asked when he stopped in front of Seth's house. Seth jumped off the bike pushing Dean in the process."Sorry, I've never been on a motorcycle before…"Seth mumbled fidgeting with the snapback he'd been wearing the whole night."So, I'm the first?"Dean said with a smirked.

Seth was about to make a comeback when he noticed his parents car pull up."Shit."He said as soon as his mother came out of the car.

"Don't tell me you came home on that thing!"She shouted as she walked towards him.

"Look, mom I can explain!"Seth exclaimed."He had no choice ma'am really."Seth and his mother looked over at Dean."The guy driving him literally dumped him on the side of the road."Dean explained."And he had to come with me. "He smiled.

"Hey,Seth!"Jeff yelled from the back of the car. Seth looked over at him and shook his head, so he did come to visit."Hey you!"Jeff yelled again when he noticed Dean.

"This is all really nice and all, but we're going home! You are grounded Seth, are you listening to me?"Seth just nodded. His mother terrified him when she was mad.

Seth was about to walk inside when he felt Dean put his hand on his shoulder."You're just like you're mom…a grouch."Dean laughed. Seth shook Dean's hand off his shoulder and stormed into his house.

Seth dropped on the living room couch, he couldn't believe his night."Are you two going out?"Jeff asked excitedly and sat next Seth."No! I don't even know him, Jeff!"Seth slumped on the couch, he wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

"He's Dean Ambrose."Jeff said."But they call him Mox or Moxley."Seth turned to face Jeff with sudden interest. Jeff shrugged."They say something horrible happened and he wants to forget his name. Everyone treats him like a hero or something."Jeff finished, Seth scoffed."Hero my ass."Seth got up not really wanting to listen to his cousin anymore."Really? Cause it looked like he saved your life Sethie."Seth ignored him and headed up to his room, there's no way he believed a guy like Dean saved his life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean winced at the sudden sunlight flashing in his bedroom."Who the hell let you in?"He groaned and looked at Sami who was holding the bedroom windows curtain open."Get up! You have things to do!"Sami said in a sing song voice and pulled Deans covers off."Yeah,for you asshole!"Dean said before pulling same onto the bed and putting him in a headlock.

After wrestling Sami on his bed he eventually took a shower and got dressed in is usual Black t-shirt and jeans. He walked out of his bedroom and noticed his brother Roman on the phone, talking about a business trip he could really careless about."Ro,I need to borrow 400 hundred dollars."Dean Spoke loudly. Roman covered the phone, "wait!"He mouthed before putting the phone up to his ear again."Fuck,what a drag."Sami said looking over at Roman. Dean smiled."Wait a second."Dean said and patted Sami's chest. He walked over where Roman was talking on the phone and snatched it out of his hands."What are you doing?"Roman said in low voice. Dean threw over at Sami."Give it back! Are you crazy? That's my boss on the other line!"Roman tried taking it out of Sami's hands but he threw it back at Dean."God damn it! It's in my wallet; take it out of my jacket!"Roman said as tried to reach for the phone. Dean grinned and took the money out of Romans Jacket, waving it around happily. He threw the phone back at Roman and headed out."Dean, remember dinner with dad!"He stopped in his tracks, the smile on his face soon faded.

"Are you sure it's here?"Dean asked as he looked at all the students leaving the school. Sami said something about meeting up with a girl but this was boring him.

"Of course, I kind of looked around in her room last night and saw it in her ,We're having lunch."Sami said eagerly.

Dean looked over at him. "But you're broke?"

"She said she'd pay."Sami laughed."That's her!"He said.

"Which one?"Dean asked,looking over at the crowd of teens coming out of the building.

"The one with black hair!"Sami said and pointed at her.

Dean looked over and a wide grin grew across his face."And they guy next her is from the foam bath."

Seth and Paige were walking out when they suddenly noticed the two guys from last night waiting for them."Seth! That's the guy who stole my money!"Paige looked over shock.

"Which one?"Seth asked as he looked over at the two, Seth immediately recognized Dean and cursed under breath.

"The ugly one next to the bike."Paige pointed over at Sami."Shit."Seth cursed."What? Did he steal from you too?"She asked."No, but his buddy threw me in the pool and wrecked Cody's car."Seth said with a hint of anger."Why don't you ever tell me the good stuff Seth?"Paige said.

They walked over to them and Paige's attitude suddenly changed to flirty when she got near Sami."Hey!"She said eagerly .Seth shook his head; he didn't get Paige at all.

He drew his attention towards Dean, "What are you doing here!"Seth hissed.

"Calm down, I just came here with my friend, he's having lunch."Dean looked over at Paige."With that girl."

"Yeah,well that's my best friend and you're friend is nothing than but thug!"Seth argued, but stopped when he heard Paige laughing at something Sami said.

"You owe me one."Dean brushed his hand through Seth's hair."Why not take me somewhere nice?"He grabbed Seth's uniform tie and pulled him close.

"Moron!"Seth hissed before pushing Dean away, he didn't get Dean either.

"How sweet!"Sami chimed in."Wanna grab some lunch with us?"He asked,

"Paige, you can't have lunch with him."Seth glared at the two.

"But he's paying, so that means I get some of my money back."Paige explains with a smile.

Dean looked over at Sami."But you said she was paying?"He was slightly confused.

"I took her money yesterday so it's like she was paying, "Sami grinned. Dean laughed and playfully punched Sami's arm. Seth couldn't believe any of this.

"Don't be mad Seth! I'll call you later and tell you how it went."Paige ruffled Seth's hair and ran back to Sami. Seth huffed and started walking away.

"Wait!"Dean yelled."Just so I don't look like a liar in front of Sami. Isn't it true we took a foam bath yesterday?"Dean spoke so loud Seth was sure half the school heard him."Dick."Seth whispered and kept on walking."That's a yes."Dean said proudly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner table was empty; Dean's dad was sitting across from him leaving a huge gap between them. He didn't like being alone with his dad,it always ended in an awkward conversation."Where's your brother?"His dad finally spoke.

"You know him, he's always working, "Dean replied and took a bite out of the stake on his plate."And mom?"Dean asked with his mouth full,

"She's on a trip."His dad quickly responded. Dean pushed his plate away and got up from the table. He knew his dad was lying. Dean walked through the corridors of the house until he stopped at his old bedroom. He sighed and opened the door; the room was full of memories.

_Dean was sitting at his desk, studying for an exam that was coming up. He smiled when he felt the smell of hot chocolate in the room."What grade are you going to get Dean? A good one like always?"His mother's sweet voice said as she left the chocolate on his desk."In physics? Definitely" He smiled at her. His mother hugged him and kissed the top of his head, it was something he was always fond of."Take a break. "His mother said."Nah,I'll take a break later, this is important."Dean smiled at her."Well if you do go out be sure to keep warm. It's freezing out there."She put a beanie over his head and walked out of the room."Yes,mom"He said in a bored tone._

Dean frowned, he was a fond of the memory but, his thoughts suddenly went back to a week ago.

_Dean grabbed everything out of his closet and drawers, he couldn't stand being around his mother anymore, He thought she was different….he thought she the best woman on earth, but that was a lie. He finished packing all his clothes in a duffle bag and walked out of his bedroom. He could hear the lawyer talking to both his parents, his brother standing silently as he listened to every detail."Did your son ever argue with that man before?"The lawyer spoke."No, I didn't even know they both knew each other."She clearly did know, but refused to tell the truth."If we don't have some sort of proof Dean could be in a lot of trouble."Dean walked in and looked at his family…what he thought was his family."Dean, do you have anything to say?"Roman asked and looked over at him with his usual concerned look."Roman, I'm moving in with you."Dean said and walked out of the room._

Dean looked over the room, he was glad he didn't live with his parents anymore. He closed the door and headed back to the dining table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you're not going to ask me how it went?"Paige asked Seth. It was a perfect day at the park and Seth wasn't even interested.

Seth sighed."How'd it go?"He didn't care much for his friends date; he wanted to get anything that involved Dean Ambrose out of his life for good. Seth just wanted to enjoy the sunny day with his friend. Was that too much to ask?

"Well if you say it like that why even bother telling you."Paige was annoyed by her best friends attitude, it brung her down and wasn't Seth suppose to be happy for her?

"Alright don't!"Seth shrugged and got up from the park bench they were both sitting at.

"Seth!"She got up and followed him, it wasn't normal for him to be so damn grumpy all the time. Seth just glared over at her.

"Why are you being such a dick?"She demanded an answer.

"Oh,I don't know? Maybe because you went out with a fucking thug!"Seth yelled

"Hey,you don't know him!"She yelled back at him."He's got problem, you know? He's got no money and his father treats him like trash but he's still tries to be a really sweet guy."Paige smiled. Seth felt a bit bad now, maybe he was wrong about Sami but he still thought Dean was an asshole.

"He asked me to go to the races tonight!"Paige said excitedly.

"Wait, what races?"Seth asked now worried about what Paige was going to do.

"I told my mom I'm staying over at your house tonight, so leave the key under the mat!"She said."You can come if you want!"She ran off leaving Seth in the middle of the park.

"Hey,wait!"Seth shouted and started chasing after her. This was unbelievable. He eventually caught up with her."I'm not going! I don't want to see him or his stupid friend."Seth said trying to catch his breath.

"Well guess we won't be seeing each other then."Paige put her hand on Seth's shoulder."What?"Seth was confused."Because I'm going out with him!"She ran off again, this time Seth stayed behind. Since when did his life become so chaotic?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth got home from his stressful day, he needed to relax at least for a few minutes. He looked through all his CDs until he settled for listening to La Dispute, something about the band managed to calm him down when he was angry or in a bad mood. He laid down on his bed looking up at the always blank spot on the roof, he closed his eyes letting his imagination fly for a few minutes until his mother called."Seth! Get down here!"He groaned, well at least he got a few seconds of peace.

"What's up?"Seth asked when he came down stairs and saw his mother on the phone and his father standing beside her, she looked angry."Don't you have something to tell us?"Seth shrugged "Do I?"He looked at both his parents.

"The Rhodes called,Codys nasal septum was broken, It almost pierced his brain!"Seth's eyes widened, he didn't know Dean hit him so hard."I have nothing to do with it!"Seth said. Jeff walked in."It's true. He didn't!"Jeff tried to defend his younger cousin."Who asked you!?"His mother yelled."Listen, "His father spoke."They want to report your friend, they want to know his name."His father spoke calmly, unlike his mother."He's not my friend dad! All I know is that they call him Mox!"Seth argued."Now you're defending him? How long have you known him!?"His mother yelled with her ear piercing voice."Damn it! I only know his nickname mom! Jeff, you know what his name his tell them!"Jeff gave him and angry look."What do you think I am a snitch?"Jeff yelled at him."But you told me his name and why they called them that!"

His mother glared at him."Seth, the name. Now!"Seth looked over at Jeff who had a disapproving look on his face."Dean…his name is Dean Ambrose."Seth finally said. His father walked away and grabbed the phone."Fantastic, Seth, You really fucked up this time!"Jeff yelled and walked out of the room.

His parents went out later that night, something about having dinner with their boss. Meanwhile Seth was stuck watching TV with Jeff. They were silent the whole time since Jeff refused to talk to him. Seth sighed he was only trying to do the right thing. The phone started ringing and Seth got up to answer it."Hello?"Seth panicked when he heard Paige's mother on the phone, he had to go call Paige or else he was the one getting all the heat. Once her mother hung up Seth grabbed his cell phone and dialed Paige's number. She wasn't answering…this was just fantastic."What's with the worried look? "Jeff spoke for the first time in the whole night. Seth ran out of the room and grabbed a scarf and jacket."Hey,whats going on?"Jeff asked now curious about the rush Seth was in."You know where the bike races are?"Seth asked as he put on his scarf.

"The Siamese races!?"Jeff exclaimed."At the port, oh can I go!"Jeff got up from the couch.

"No way! I'm not taking responsibility for you and Paige!"Seth said and made his way out.

"But I'm 25 years old!"Jeff yelled but Seth was already gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth walked down the empty streets, he saw few guys on bikes pass by that was about it. He came to a part of the street where a bunch of candles were lit with flowers around them and helmets hung up by nails. He shivered knowing what that meant. He fidgeted with snapback a few times the whole street made him feel nervous.

He eventually saw a few guys doing wheelies around the port, some doing stuff Seth would never even dare try."Stop it, Sami!"He heard the familiar voice and saw Paige chuckling while Sami sat her up on a motorcycle.

Paige saw Seth from over Sami's shoulder and waved at him."Seth! You actually came!"Her smile was wide as she watched her friend run over.

"Why was your phone off? Your mom called!"Seth yelled at her."Really!?What did you tell her?"Paige was worried now.

"That you were asleep!"Seth answered."She told me that she was picking you up at 7:00 for your blood tests."Seth said."Come home soon, I don't want problems."

Paige chuckled; she couldn't believe Seth came all the way to the port just to tell her that."Stay!"She asked."We're having pizza later!"Sami smiled.

"I doubt I'll like the same pizza you do!"Seth said.

"Well, it's the untamed shrew!"Dean shouted and got off his bike. He didn't expect to see Seth again, especially at the port."You come to see me race?"He smiled.

"I didn't even know you were here moron."Seth looked over at him.

"Then why are red like a beetroot, kid?"Dean teased.

Seth glared at him."You only make me laugh."

"Oh really?"Dean got closer to Seth.

"Let's see if you're so cocky when you're at court!"Seth looked him straight in the eye."Because I said it was you who broke Cody's nose!"

"Son of a bitch!"Sami yelled at him. Dean held Sami back before he started hitting the poor guy."Take it easy. Sami."Dean said calmly.

"Mox,remember another offense and you could go to prison."Sami had a lot of worry in his voice."That won't happen,ok?"He patted Sami's face.

"The day I'm up in court this nice boy will say I didn't do anything. You know why?"Dean got the closest to Seth he could."Why?"Seth looked at Dean."By then you'll be so crazy about me you'll do anything to save me."They looked into each other's eyes until they were interrupted."The race is starting!"Yelled a deep British accent through a megaphone."Wanna be my Siamese?"Dean asked.

**(If you don't get the Siamese race thing, it's in the movie and it's when someone rides a motorcycle with a girl/guy facing the opposite direction as the driver. They both tie each other with a belt and race that way…I thought it was ridiculous but I don't feel like leaving that out.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Seth scoffed."Never."He had no plans on getting in an accident tonight. He noticed a girl walking over, well not walking she was skipping."Mox,Will you take me?"AJ asked in the most innocent tone she could muster."Get on."Dean didn't hesitate on letting her ride with him. He looked over at Seth."When you stop being scared you you'll start having fun."Dean got on the bike."You don't even have a belt. This is just for Siamese so, race or fuck off."AJ said in a surprisingly aggressive tone.

Seth looked over at Paige."She's a real cow. "He whispered, making Paige and Sami laugh. "What did you say?"She asked."That I'm racing now."Seth smirked."Well then."AJ chuckled.

Seth took off the belt he was wearing. "Seth, no!" Paige looked at her friend in horror. Dean gave him a pleased look, he revved up his bike and drove past Seth, grabbing the scarf he was wear. "My scarf!"Seth shouted.

"Hey!"Seth turned around and saw a guy covered in skull tattoos."Get on!"He must've over heard them. Seth looked at Paige, "Are you crazy? Don't!"Seth looked back at the guy."Come on, I don't have all day kid."Seth ran over and hopped on the bike. Paige shot him a worried look."Good luck!"She said before he was driven off.

Seth had determined look. He was going to prove Dean wrong, he isn't afraid of anything. They got to the starting line, Dean looking at him with that stupid smirk that never seemed to fade away. He noticed all the guys and girls that were riding in the back get off, he did the same."Belts!"The same guy with the British accent yelled through the megaphone. They all raised them and got back on the bikes, facing the opposite direction as the drivers. The guy he was riding with wrapped the belt tightly around of their waists. Seth looked over at Dean; he had the scarf wrapped around his wrist like a bandage. He noticed Seth looking and kissed it. Seth flushed and faced the other way. He heard a horn and before he knew it the race started, his eyes widened and he held back a scream. His heart was racing so fast he was sure the guy driving could hear it. He'd never been on something so fast in his life, he could see they'd left behind a lot of the racers and Seth's hat flew off as well. But Dean was still right next to them."Come on,Randy!"Dean shouted and started driving a bit faster. Andy did the same and it almost made his heart leap out of his chest. It got even worse when he saw someone crash because Randy pushed them."Stop! Stop!"Seth yelled at Randy,he had to make sure the pair on the other bike were ok."Shit!"Randy cursed and stopped the bike. Seth pulled the belt and jumped off the bike. He ran over where the bike had crashed."Help her, not the bike you idiot!"Seth shouted at the guy who had been driving, he heard police and ambulance sirens."Let's get you on an ambulance."He said before helping her up, a few of the girls friends came up and took her out of Seth's arms. He noticed everyone was running away from the police, he had no idea on what to do. He suddenly felt a cop push him to the ground, he was about to hit Seth when Dean drove up and kicked him out of the way."Get on! Get on!"Dean ordered.

Seth got up and got onto Deans bike."There's cameras, cover the license plate now!"Dean ordered again. Seth did so when he saw cop trying to take a picture of Dean's bike. Dean drove as fast as he could but he had a cop's car on his tail. Dean stopped at close to some bushes around where a farm was."Hide over there! I'll get you as soon as I shake them off."Seth jumped off and ran into the bushes only to slip over, he noticed he was covered in something."Shit."Seth cursed. He stayed there for about 30 minutes, waiting for Dean to come and get him. Dean got back, he hoped Seth was ok."Seth!Seth!Where are you?"Dean shouted.

"Here!"Seth raised his hand from the bushes.

"Why are you in there? Get out already."Dean said looking over at the bushes.

"There's a huge dog out there."Seth lied.

"There's no dog here. Come on, Seth."Dean was growing impatient.

"I still can't come out."Seth said.

"Why?"Dean was getting tired of this."Come out now or I'll leave."

"No, wait!"Seth shouted from the bushes."Just promise you won't laugh at me!"

"I promise."Dean smirked. Seth slowly rose from the bushes, his hair was a mess and his clothes where covered in gunk."What have done, kid?"Dean chuckled."Is that mud?"

"It's manure."Seth angrily corrected him.

"Manure?" Dean laughed."This is way too good to be true."

"You said you wouldn't laugh."Seth frowned feeling embarrassed. He walked over to Deans bike but was pushed away."Wait, what are you doing?"Dean questioned."I'm getting on the bike."Seth replied

"Are you crazy? You're covered in shit."Dean said.

"You're joking, right?"Seth looked up at Dean with puppy eyes."Nope."Dean shook his head. Dean got off the bike."If you want, you can wear my jacket."Dean took it off."But first you have to take those nasty clothes off or you can't get on the bike."Seth glared at him and grabbed the jacket out of his hands.

Dean covered his noise."Fuck,this is disgusting."He laughed and got back on the bike.

"Look Mox…"Seth spoke but was interrupted."I like how it sounds, it's the first time you've said my name."Dean smiled.

Seth rolled his eyes."I swear if you turn around, I'll jump you and cover you in manure."Dean couldn't help but turn around."Don't look!"Seth shouted at him."Trust me; I have no interest in looking."He smirked and looked at Seth through the bikes mirror. He loved Seth's body; it was easy to tell he went to the gym often."I'd appreciate it if you hurried."Dean said and kept looking through the mirror. Seth had taken all his clothes off, all he had on was his briefs and Deans jacket. He turned around and saw his reflection in the bikes mirror, "You're a filthy bastard."He hit Dean hard on the back and sat on the bike.

"I didn't turn around did I? But you've got a great ass."Dean grinned. Seth glared at him."I wish I would've rubbed that manure in your face!"Seth hissed.

Dean shushed him. "Now I do hear a rabid dog."Seth looked behind and saw a dog running towards them."Hurry up!"Seth said."Lift your legs he'll bite you!"Dean teased and started up the bike."Shut up!"Seth hit Deans back again. Dean started laughing as he drove away.

Dean had a sweet smile on his face the whole ride. He liked how Seth wrapped his arms around his waist; he even had his head resting on his back. He was kind of upset when he finally got to Seth's house."Thanks for the lift."Seth said and got off the bike when they arrived at his house.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow? What time?"Dean asked as he walked behind Seth.

"Sure the police can chase us again."Seth smiled and turned around to get in his house. Dean grabbed his arm, pulled him close against him. He let the hand that still had Seth's scarf wrapped around it move up his thigh. Dean got close to Seth's ear and whispered."You were a really brave Siamese. "He pushed Seth's hair back."Are gonna report me?"Seth only nodded."Yes?"Dean whispered."Really?Do you swear?"His hand brushed up against Seth's bare chest. He kissed Seth's neck a few times before he let their lips barely brush up against each other. Seth was waiting for Dean to kiss him but Dean pulled away."Oh,Seth."He chuckled."I'm an asshole,a jerk and filthy you'd let me kiss tsk."He pointed his finger at Seth's face, "Ya know, you're really inconsistent." He grinned."And you're a dick!"Seth yelled in Dean's face before turning around."And you had your mouth open, begging me to kiss you!"Dean followed behind Seth only to get a fist in his face."Booo,you're mean."Dean frowned."I want my jacket back!"Seth threw it at Dean's face."What about my goodnights kiss?"Dean asked mockingly puckering his lips. "Got to hell!" Seth yelled and slammed his front door shut.

Seth quietly walked up the stairs and got into his room. He nearly had a heart attack when Paige jumped outta of the covers of his bed."Seth! I was worried sick!"Paige looked at him from head to toe."What happened to your clothes?"Jeff barged in the room."It was Mox,I bet they had wild sex on his bike!"Jeff said and sat on Seth's bed with a wide grin."Shut up! You'll wake up my mom! " Grabbed a towel from his closet."I'm going to take a shower." Seth walked towards the bathroom in his bedroom."It smells like shit right?"Jeff said and looked over at Paige, she just shrugged. Seth couldn't help but laugh as he got into the bathroom.

Dean got back home and went straight to bed. He looked at his hand and smiled as he looked at Seth's scarf, it must've cost his hundreds so he had to make sure to take care of it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean were breaking into the guys' bedroom."Sami questioned as Dean climbed up the building."Postive!He won't mind trust me. "He looked down at Sami."Now pass me that poster already!"Dean ordered. Sami chuckled and shook his head before throwing the rolled up poster up at him."Thank you!"Dean opened the window and climbed into Seth's bedroom. Dean looked around the bedroom and smiled. It was covered in band posters; Seth even had a few guitars in his room. Another poster wouldn't bother Seth would it? He got on Seth's bed; he put wallpaper paste on the poster and stuck right above Seth's bed. He looked at it; he was pleased with the outcome. He jumped off the bed, Seth would get back from school any minute now.

Seth threw his bag across the room when he got home; his face had been plastered all over newspapers. One of the cops managed to take a photo of him and Dean during the whole police chase and e was sick of everyone at school asking him about what happened. He rubbed his face and groaned Dean fucking Ambrose was ruining his life. He dropped onto his bed ready to look at the always clear ceiling, his eyes widened; the same picture from the papers was on his roof."Fucking Mox…"Seth whispered a small smile spread across Seth's face. After looking at the poster for another few seconds he noticed a piece of paper was stuck on it. He stood up on his bed, having to get on tip toes to reach the piece of finally reached it and opened the small folded piece of paper_**."Downtown club 8:00 pm" **_Seth crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the garbage. There was no way in hell he was meeting up with that prick.

Seth's phone didn't stop vibrating the rest of the night, he got message after message from Paige begging him to go to the same club. He stopped responding, them how many times could one person not understand the word no? He heard his phone again and groaned. Seth picked it up from his nightstand and looked at the last text Paige sent him.

"_But look who's waiting for you Sethie."-Paige_

It was followed by a picture of Dean sitting alone at a bar stand at the club. The poor moron looked bored out of his mind. Seth sighed and looked up at the no longer blank space on his ceiling. He looked up at the poster and his mind went back to a last night, he almost kissed Dean. Seth could still feel the strong hand running up his chest, it made him weak when Dean did it. He wondered what the hell got into him, he hated the guy but last night he was willing to kiss him right outside his own house. What was Dean Ambrose doing to him? Seth laughed and got up from his bed. He had to find some decent clothes to wear if he was going.

Seth settled for wearing an almost too tight white band t shirt, his usual skinny jeans and a snapback like always. He walked out of his bedroom still a bit wary about going."Whoa, where are you going?"Jeff said when he saw Seth walk out of the bedroom.

"I'm going out to this club with Paige."Seth said with a shrug.

"But your mom grounded you, remember?"Jeff reminded him.

"Just tell her I'm studying at Paige's house. I'll be back around 11:00 so don't worry about getting into too much trouble."Seth smiled.

Jeff raised a brow."Yeah sure." He moved into the living room and sat on the couch. Seth made his way out with small smile."Have fun with Mox!"Jeff yelled from the couch. Seth's face went red and he quickly walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth walked through the crowd of people dancing in the club, he was looking for a sign of Paige or Dean but it was hard with so many people moving around. He gave up after a while and went up to the bar to have a shot of vodka. He had this weird nervous feeling he had to calm down. He sat at the bar for a few minutes looking over at the people dancing before deciding to join in himself. His movements were slow like the song that was playing, he closed his eyes and just let his body move to the beat of the music. He didn't even notice the icy blue eyes that were carefully.

Dean took a drag out of his cigarette, he'd been waiting for about an hour and there was no sign of Seth. He put out the cigarette there was no point in staying if Seth wasn't showing up, Dean was about to move away from the bar he was sitting at when he noticed some two toned peeking through the big crowd of people. He smiled and walked over towards Seth, his dancing was….hypnotizing if that was the best way to describe it. Dean slowly walked up behind the younger man; he brushed his hand down Seth's arm until he turned him around.

Seth turned around, he looked Dean in the eyes and smiled. He didn't know why Dean's touch made him so weak, no one ever made him feel like this before. It was odd, just like Dean. He brushed Seth's hair back and trailed kisses down his neck."Dogface."Dean whispered and looked at Seth again."Asshole."Seth whispered. Dean chuckled and pecked Seth on the lips. Seth grabbed Dean by the shirt and pulled him closer. Dean smirked, he leaned in and gave a Seth a kiss on the lips slowly making it deeper. Seth put his hands behind Dean's neck returning the kiss.

Seth pulled away for some much needed air. They both looked at each other, out of air and breathing heavily. They looked into the each other's eyes and couldn't help but start laughing, this was all too ridiculous.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth got back home later than he thought. They'd met up with Paige and Sami later on and had a few drinks. His house was completely dark so he assumed his parents and Jeff were already asleep. He walked past the living room and was stopped by the light suddenly turning on. He looked over at the couch and his mother was sitting there, giving him a glare."Mom, why are you still up?"Seth asked, this was a bit creepy. She suddenly threw him a newspaper. He caught and saw the way too familiar picture of him and Dean.

"Could someone explain why you're behaving like you weren't my son?"She asked.

Seth gulped, his mother always scared him when she was mad."S-Sorry it got late."Seth stuttered and tried to walk away.

"Come here!"His mother shouted. Seth walked back and his mother grabbed his face."Were you drinking?"His mother asked and tried to smell his breath.

"You know I-I don't drink."Seth answered nervously."What's that boy doing to you?"His mother asked, she still has a tight grip on his face."Is he making you do stuff?"Her grip was tighter.

"Nothing I don't want to do!"Seth yelled only to get a hard slap across the face. He looked at his mother in horror.

"What's going on?"His dad walked into the room.

"Nothing, I just came home late that's all."Seth ran out of the room, he couldn't believe his mom hit him.

His parents looked at each other."I got his license plate. I want you to go talk to him."

"But they're just kids."His dad said.

"Tell him to get away from Seth or he'll have problems!"She screamed.

Seth slammed his bedroom door shut. He threw off his shoes and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. His mother had never hit him so hard. He felt his phone ring in his pocket and quickly took it out and answered it. He cleared his throat."Is it you?"Seth asked.

"I wanna see you again."Dean answered. He was standing outside at the payphone that was right across the street from Seth's place. Paige gave him Seth's number before leaving the club.

Seth laughed. "I got caught coming home late, so I'm grounded."

"Wow, so it's not urban legend. Boys still get grounded."Dean smiled. Seth chuckled.

"So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?"Dean asked. He really wanted to see Seth again.

"Escape, go of somewhere."Seth eagerly replied. Dean laughed and shook his head not believing what Seth was saying."Pick me up tomorrow at the school gate and just take me away somewhere."

"I haven't been up early for over a year. I might sleep in."Dean said.

Seth smiled. "Hey,I trust you ."

"Bye, Seth."Dean hung up the phone .He had the biggest smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth stood outside the school gate. He watched as everyone ran in the building as soon as the bell rang. He smiled to himself, he still couldn't believe what he was about to do. Dean Ambrose was doing something to him and he honestly didn't want to stop."Rawr!"Paige yelled into Seth's ear making him jump."Paige!"He lightly pushed her.

Paige laughed. "Come on, let's get inside."

"I can' is coming to get me."He had a proud look on his face.

"What! You're finally going to screw with someone! "Paige shouted."As your best friend I want all the details of the first time you suck someone off!"

"Shhh don't be stupid!"Seth needed to get Paige a muzzle someday.

"No, I'm really happy about it. It's like I'm losing my virginity again."Paige said just laughed and rolled his eyes. Seth heard the familiar sound of motorcycle and saw Dean pull up in front of them.

Seth smiled."There he is. See ya later!"He ran off."Hey,Seth!"Paige shouted. He turned his head."Relax that pelvis!"Seth rolled his eyes and got onto the bike. Paige blew kisses and waved at them as they drove away. None of them were really aware someone else saw Seth leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth had his arms tightly wrapped around Dean's waist as he drove through the streets. He was annoyed the other times he'd gotten on the bike with him, but this time he actually liked it. It felt nice since it was the first he was got on the bike willingly and not because they were stuck in some kind of mess. Dean squeezed between a few cars when they hit some traffic. Seth was laughing about something Dean said about how a dog that was sticking its head out the window reminded him of the first time he saw Seth. Dean stopped next a car as the waited for the traffic to move forward. Dean looked at the driver and the smile on his face dropped, it was the same man he was in court with.

"Look who's there."The man said to the woman sitting next to him. The woman turned and made eye contact with Dean. He glared at them and started to violently rev up his bike."Dean, Please."The woman in the car spoke softly, but he just kept on revving up the bike."Dean, please, don't!"She screamed. Dean was about to get off the bike until Seth stopped him."Mox,whats going on!?"Dean growled at the driver before speeding off. He drove as fast as he could down a nearby highway.

"_I'm going to get a few things!"Dean's mother said before closing the apartment door. Dean yawned as he looked down at his textbook, maybe he did have to a break. He got up from his desk and pulled on his turned his bedroom light off before closing the door and heading out. He speed down the apartment stairs and noticed his neighbor's door was slightly open, but that wasn't what caught his attention. He saw a familiar pink purse on the entrance coat hanger. He furrowed his brows; he thought his mom said she was going to buy a few things. He walked up to the door and slowly opened it. He heard his moms giggling, he clenched his fists before opening a bedroom door. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw his mother lying in bed with their neighbor._

"Mox stop it!"Seth yelled from the back of the bike. Dean only sped up, nearly crashing into another car. Seth hit Deans back multiple times."Stop it! You're going to kill us!"Dean rough hit the brake and jumped off the bike.

"_Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled and dragged the man out of the bed. He pushed him against the wall and started punching him in the face as hard as he could, he punched the man's face a few more times before dropping his unconscious body on the floor. Dean kicked him while he was on the floor only to stop when he saw his mother looking over at him in horror. He clenched his bloody fists as he looked over at the woman he once called perfect._

Dean kicked a large trash can, he screamed before he started to punch it."Are you insane?"Seth shouted. Seth grabbed Dean's arms."Stop it!"He started pulling him away."Calm down."Seth said.

Dean breathed heavily; he shook Seth off of him."I'm fine now…"

"Who was that?"Seth asked.

"My mom…"Dean answered and looked over at Seth.

Seth pulled Dean into a tight hug. He could only wonder what happened between them to make Dean act out like that.

**(Side note: The legal drinking age where I'm from is 18 so that's why Seth is aloud in clubs and such. I don't the drinking age in other countries so I just went with that.)**


	7. Chapter 7

"So your dad and brother don't know?"Seth asked as they walked down the seashore, his feet getting covered in water and decided on them going to the beach after he calmed down."My dad thinks she goes on trips with her friends."Dean explained, drawing lines on the sand with his feet as they walked."So, that means I'm the only that knows?"Seth asked. He didn't get why Dean would trust him with that kind of information, but he honestly liked it. Dean nodded with smile and kissed Seth on the top of the head. He put his arm around Seth's shoulder as they kept walking.

"Hey look!"Dean pulled his arm away and ran over towards a football that was covered in sand. He picked it up and brushed the sand off of it."These cost a lot of money."He said after further looking at it.

"Lemme see."Seth walked up behind him with a bit of curiosity. He reached for it but Dean moved away."Hey!"

"Nope!" Dean grinned, "You'll have to catch me to get this gem."He ran off laughing.

"Oh come on!"Seth chased after him, smiling the whole time.

Dean stopped when he was far enough from Seth. He passed the football back and forth in his hands."You gotta run faster than that Sethie!"He jumped up and down and stuck his tongue out at him.

Seth smirked at him."You don't know who you're messing with,pal."He sped up his pace.

"Really, Wh-"He was cut off when Seth suddenly caught up and tackled him."Ow!"

Seth straddled Dean's hips and pulled the ball out of hands. He leaned into Dean's ear. "I'm not the captain of my schools football team for nothing."He whispered. That sent shivers down Dean's body."Catch me if you can."Seth chuckled and got up. Dean sat up and looked up at him."What do I get if I do?"He asked with his trademark smirk."Mmm you'll have to catch me to find out!"Seth quickly said and sprinted away. Dean got up and immediately chased right after him maybe,Seth wasn't such a grouch after all.

After a few minutes of running Dean starting growing tired. Seth ran way too fast for him."Tired already?"Seth said from the distance as kept on going. Dean didn't get where the guy got all that damn stamina. Dean caught his breath for a few seconds; he pulled off his shirt it been making him feel hot. He took in a deep breath before he started running as fast as he could towards Seth, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Seth just standing motionless and looking up at a big beach house. He got up close to him and put his head over Seth's shoulder."What's up?"He asked and looked up.

"Nothing."Seth smiled and looked over at Dean."Why'd you bring me here?"He asked.

Dean furrowed his brows."Don't you like it?"He was worried now, he wanted to impress Seth.

Seth nodded."My parents use to always bring me here when I was a kid."He pointed up at the house."See the house that's for sale?"

"Yeah,what about it?"Dean raised a brow.

"My cousin and I would pretend it was ours."Seth laughed."We'd see the owners and always imagined we were them."Seth loved those memories; his family was more united back then. Dean just smiled at Seth, listening to him carefully."It's a shame. It's like we'll never actually get to enjoy it."He smiled softly and kissed Dean's cheek.

"I knew you'd like it here."Dean said returning the smile.

They walked for few minutes before deciding on lying down. Dean had brought along a big blanket so they wouldn't get sand on them. Both of them were silent and just looked up at the clouds, that is until Seth felt Dean's eyes on him. He looked at him and was pulled in into a didn't hesitate in kissing back. Dean started going into the kiss a bit harder, he wanted it to go further. Seth smirked and opened his mouth enough to let Dean push his tongue in. Dean moved his hand up and slowly unbuttoned Seth's shirt until he was able to touch the bare skin, he rubbed Seth's chest before moving it down the firm stomach. He stopped when he got up to Seth's pants, he was about to move his hand down them when he was interrupted."S-stop. We're out in the open. "Seth managed to say, he honestly wasn't really ready for whatever Dean had in mind. Dean held back a bit of laughter."But there's no one here Seth."He whispered and moved his hand back down only to get it pulled away."I said no,Mox."Seth looked up at him nervously. Dean gave him a reassuring smile."Ok."He pecked Seth on the lips and pulled him into a hug. He didn't want to force anything on Seth.

It eventually started getting cold out so there wasn't much of a point in staying on the beach anymore. Dean noticed Seth shivering when they were leaving; he took off his jacket and let him borrow it."The jacket suits you."Dean smiled at the sight. He never really let anyone borrow it before. It had his nickname marked on the back of it for a reason, but he could make an exception with Seth.

Seth just smiled and pulled tight on the Jacket, it was actually pretty comfortable. They got up to Deans motorcycle when Seth felt his phone ring."Oh, who's calling?"Dean teased as he got on the bike. Seth looked at and shoved it right back in his pocket."My mom doesn't trust me."He climbed on the back of the bike. Seth chuckled."Or rather, you."Dean smirked and started driving away from the beach. He'd make sure to bring Seth back more often.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth laid on his bed and scribbled on the piece of paper, he looked at it and passed it over to Jeff who was sitting on the floor."Does this look like my mom's signature?"

Jeff shook his head."Not in the least. "He passed it back up to him.

"Well I think it's perfect."He had to make up an excuse for not going to school yesterday and his mother definitely wasn't gonna make one for him. Seth jumped up when he felt his door opening."Take it!"Seth pushed it into Jeff's hands. He just threw under the pillow behind them.

Seth's mom walked in with another person following behind. "Guys, I want you to meet Dolph. He's our new neighbor."She said.

Seth got up from the bed. "Yeah, I've seen him before. We share some of the same classes."

"Since he doesn't know anyone around here, I said you'd take him out and introduce him."She smiled.

Seth sighed, ever since he came out his mom tried shoving guys she thought were decent down his throat, Cody being one of them."Yes, mom, but not tonight. The guys asked me to go to the movies and since I'm not grounded anymore I can go, can I?"Seth said and smiled over at them.

Dolph looked at the two."Umm I have to go. It was pleasure. "He stepped out of the room with polite smile. His mother glared over at him.

Seth shrugged. "What?"Jeff was laughing hysterically in the back.

Later that night Seth met up with Dean at the abandoned stadium. He got introduced to some of Dean's friend they were actually really decent and accepting of him, Punk and Corey being the ones who were the most excited over meeting him. He was actually amazed at how many people knew and looked up at Dean like some sort of leader. Sami and Paige met up with them later in the night, they couldn't keep away from each other for a single minute. They all sat around, drinking bear and jumping around to the punk music that was playing loudly. Paige would take pictures of him and Dean every second. Seth had never enjoyed being around friends so much in his life.

Randy and AJ looked at them from afar. Randy started getting annoyed by all the kisses the couples shared, it was absolutely disgusting."I'll be back in a few."Randy said and headed towards where Seth was sitting with Paige."Hey, Barbie doll!"Randy hissed at Seth.

Seth looked up at him. "What do you want?"He got up. Seth had only talked to Randy the night at the Siamese race, he didn't get why he was being so insulting towards him all of a sudden.

"This yours?"Randy waved the snapback Seth lost in the Siamese race in his face.

"You wouldn't have such good taste."Seth glared at him.

Randy scoffed."What about this?"He took out Seth's scarf. He'd grabbed it off Dean earlier that night. He honestly thought it was ridiculous how Ambrose held onto that thing like it was actually worth anything.

"I used it on him last night to tie him up. You should've heard how he screamed."Randy grinned.

Seth was disgusted by the man standing in front of him."I feel sorry for you Randal, you're obviously obsessed over him. Why else would you always bother him with those other two boneheads."He grabbed the scarf out of Randy's hands. Randy grabbed Seth's hair."Give it back!"Seth hit Randy's stomach with his elbow and pushed him off. Randy was giving him one of the meanest glares he'd ever seen. Before Seth knew it, he got a hard punch in the face. Something snapped in him and he lunged at Randy,he was on top of him,viciously punching him in the face until he busted Randy's lip. Paige was about break them up but AJ grabbed her arms from behind.

"You beat the crap outta him Sethie!"Paiged yelled."Hit that son of bitch harder!"

Seth pulled him up and dragged him over where all the bikes were lined up and pushed him against all of them.

Sami was talking to Corey when he noticed all the noise, he looked carefully and noticed Seth was the one fighting."Mox!"Dean looked over at him."What?"He ran over."It's Seth!"

Dean's eyes widened and he ran over where the crowd of people were shouting and watching on as Seth beat up Randy. Dean pushed them all out of the way and he was shocked when he saw Seth banging Randy's head against the concrete. Dean pulled Seth off of Randy before something worse happened."Let go!Let go of me!"Seth kicked and screamed as he was dragged away. He looked at Randy one last time. "Next time, I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

Dean finally managed to pull Seth away from all the commotion. "Jesus would you calm down already!?You fucking look like a rabid dog! "He had rather tight grip on him. Seth's breathing was heavy, he tried running back few times but Dean wasn't letting him go. He huffed feeling defeat and tried calming himself down."You wanna get out of here?"Dean asked when the angry teen looked calm. Seth just nodded.

Dean walked Seth over towards his bike, which was knocked over along with the other ones that were knocked over during the fight."You had to knock mine over did you?"He sighed and pulled it back up."Sorry."Seth mumbled. They got on the bike and left the stadium, he stopped at an empty parking lot.

They both sat on the bike so they were facing each other."I don't know what happened to me…"Seth looked down, he felt bad for ruining the whole night."I-I didn't want to hurt him. "He stuttered but held back from crying."He said you'd been with him an-"

"Seth, Seth…I don't plan on cheating on you. I'm with you now, alright?"Dean smiled and ruffled Seth's hair."With the guy who'll beat the crap out of anyone who insults his guy."Seth smiled slightly."You know what warriors do after their first victory in a battle?"Dean asked. Seth shook his head."No."Dean grinned and whispered into Seth's ear. Seth burst out laughing."Are you insane?"


End file.
